The present invention pertains to detection and auto-tracking of objects in a field of view using a laser-based method and apparatus, and, more particularly, doing so with a long cavity laser.
The following discussion introduces various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of what is described and/or claimed below. It provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of that disclosure. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion in this section of this document is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Laser-based systems used in object detection and auto-tracking suffer from a number of difficulties and drawbacks. Such systems typically provide a small, or narrow, field of view (“FOV”) used to sense across large areas called a field of regard (“FOR”). This deficiency becomes more acute in an auto-tracking application where the detected objects may be moving across those same large areas. These systems therefore typically are designed to scan a narrow FOV quickly and repeatedly across the entire area. This frequently is done using electromechanical means such as servo-motors, which give off noise, consume power, and generate heat. Logistically, this complicates systems and drives them to larger sizes to accommodate these types of concerns. It also reduces their stealth, thereby making them more vulnerable to countermeasures reducing or eliminating their effectiveness, sometimes to the point of destruction.
The presently disclosed technique is directed to resolving, or at least reducing, one or all of the problems mentioned above.